Cardiology
Character Name: Cardiology. Origin: 'Cardiology', the study of the heart. Having had issues with love for a fair amount of her life (having had an unwanted litter with a ScarClanner before finding Noirstar - Noirscape at the time - and falling in love with him just to die and get separated from him) the name is quite fitting. It is also the name of an album by Good Charlotte. Nicknames: Cardi. Character Age: Spiritually around 24 moons old. Birthdate: 12th March (unsure of actual creation date). Star sign: Pieces (the fish) ♓ Gender: Female. Sexual orientation: Hetrosexual. Alliance: HawkClan (past loner). Rank: Knight. Powers: Multiple possessions (Liger, Bobcat, Clouded Leopard, Eagle and a pastel pink bunny), ability to manipulate eye colour, ability to manipulate soundwaves and molecules, project and manipulate emotions, memory manipulation and the sight. Appearance: Cardiology has several bodies, her main body is that of a liger though also being able to possess a bobcat, clouded leopard, eagle and a pastel pink bunny. Her Liger body is large though only being around apprentice aged. Looking at her from a long distance allows you to see her pale white fur and inky black lines that form stripes running all over her powerful frame. Moving closer to her reveals her fairly thick pelt that allows her to stay warm in colder months however not being as thick as to give her trouble in warmer months. This pelt allows her comfort almost constantly with camouflage in snow and light backgrounds though makes her stick out quite badly in darker scenes. Moving even closer you see two baby blue eyes that she has control over so that she can manipulate them into any colour she would want. A very pretty girl and you would understand why she would want to stay in this body most of the time. With powerful paws with sharp and long claws along with a thick layer of skin for protection and a large form that you wouldn't want to get into a fight with at all. Personality:Cardiology is a very sweet girl, tending to keep quiet sometimes though always wanting to be a help to others. Around the time she had been forced to have a litter with Burmundy (a ScarClanner), Cardiology had developed a fear of males though once she had found Noirstar (Noirscape at the time) that fear had gone. She wouldn't want to fight, however over time she grew more understanding of the reasons why they had to fight and started to await fights quite happily with the thought of helping her clan and there allies. This being said, she is still a sensitive soul who would quite quickly get upset though she tries not to take things personally as much as she can. A little bit of a hopeless romantic sometimes. Also being a bit of a perfectionist and worrier though she tries not to worry often and to remember that as long as she has done the best she can with something it won't matter. ---Likes: Cardiology likes the water and the beach mainly because of her home after having to come back there several times because of the sense of security. She also actually loves soppy romantics like cuddling and that kind of thing. Cardiology really loves children for the sake that she reminds her of her own though she was never really there to see the too much. --- Dislikes: Cardiology dislikes warm weather sometimes though not all the time. When there is someone that is constantly bragging or being full of themselves she will easily hate them for it. As well as all of this she dislikes unnecessary fighting though she wants the best for her clan. ---Strengths: Her powers are a big strength for her because she is able to possess other animals and such. She also doesn't want to give up easily and will continue to fight for a long time. Another strength of hers is that she cares about her clanmates and will do anything to help them if they need it. ---Weaknesses: Sometimes Cardiology can care too much and get herself into something that she wouldn't want to be involved in because of this. Another flaw of hers is that she will argue a lot for something she cares about though sometimes she is wrong and can't admit this. Cardiology will put too much faith into people she trusts even when she shouldn't. History: Born as a Bobcat to two NPCs that died after her birth, Cardiology became a traveler and enjoyed her life quite a lot. At one point she wondered upon ScarClan and was met by Burmundy (a HPR ScarClanner) who was high on catnip and r*ped her. In grief the she cat would run as far away from the clan as possible. Finding HawkClan and a tom by the name of Noirscape she was looked after by him and managed to get over her fear of males/toms. Eventually, she found out she was pregnant with her and Noirscape becoming mates as Noirscape slowly got promoted to the point where he was a deputy. She went out one day or a walk when her kits came and she died during the birth. Coming back at a much later date, her and Noirscape were reunited. They ended up having a small litter of three before she died once again of an unknown cause. Coming back once more to her love, Cardiology and Noirstar hit a rocky patch in their relationship. Category:Regular Members